The Competition
by That Lavender- Bracing Herself
Summary: Roy's acting mischeivous one Easter day. More mischeivous than normal. What does he have planned for the FMA gang? Read to find out. :DDD A bit Fluffy with some Parental!Hughes. One-shot.


**Just a cute little Easter one-shot for y'all. :DDDDD**

Roy Mustang smirked mischievously. Why, you ask? He was going to let everyone in his office have fun with a little game for Easter, and with Edward Elric around this game was sure to be fun. So can you guess what he was planning?

An Easter egg hunt, of course!

This wasn't any ordinary Easter egg hunt, though. Oh no, it wouldn't be any fun if it was normal. It was a competition. Who ever got the most Easter eggs got a whole week off. And Roy was going to participate too, so he was having Hughes and Armstrong hide the eggs. He merely waited in his office, Hawkeye watching him to paperwork.

Hughes came into the office with a cheerful greeting, Armstrong following with a smile on his face.

Roy motioned for them to come over to his desk, shooing Hawkeye away with a grand smirk. She frowned and slowly moved away.

"The task you have given us has been completed." Hughes grinned widely, whispering. "They have been hidden in only the cleverest of spots, sir!"

Armstrong nodded, the smile getting wider. "Sir, this has to be one of your best ideas. It's going to be great fun!"

Roy chuckled quietly. "That it will be, Major. That it will be." He smirked and stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"Today I have a surprise for you all. " Roy announced, making the group mutter quietly. "But first Fullmetal and his brother have to arrive so I can tell you all."

The muttering got louder. Edward and Alphonse weren't to be there until later. And they were going to be late. Fashionably late, as Ed called it. "Now now, I've asked them to come earlier than expected. They sho-"

**BANG!**

In came the door with a very pissed looking Fullmetal coming in. He was putting down his leg, obviously having kicked the door open much to Al's annoyance. "Ed! You could have broken the door!" The armor complained to his furious looking brother.

"SO!? Colonel Bastard shouldn't have made us come earlier than he said if he didn't want his door broken down!"

"Brother! He said it was important."

"I DON'T CARE. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW." Raged the short blonde. Roy cleared his throat. "Now that you two are here I can continue explaining today's mission."

Edward reluctantly quieted, glaring at Roy as he talked. "As you all know, the base let those with families come a bit later to work because of Easter. Now that all of you are here, we shall start the Easter egg hunt I've had Armstrong and Hughes set up!"

The group frowned.

"What do you think we are, children?" Breda frowned, deeply insulted. Roy shook his head. "No. But I do think you all may enjoy a week off from work."

At that, they burst into cheers. "So we just have to pick up a few eggs to get a whole week off!?"

"That's great! I wanted a week off!"

"I wasn't finished. Whoever gets the most eggs wins the week off. And Edward, Alphonse, alchemy is not allowed. I too will be participating and I will not use alchemy. If you use weapons or alchemy you will be giving the work of whoever gets the week off."

Hughes and Armstrong handed everyone colorful baskets with a smirk.

"GO!" Roy darted out the door, quickly followed by a furious Ed and a laughing Al. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Hawkeye, and Falman. Hawkeye was extremely confused, but went along and picked up whatever eggs she could find, Falman and Fuery following her example slowly.

Havoc and Breda were competing happily. They got into small arguments over little things and soon moved on. Alphonse laughed and followed them, getting ones they couldn't reach or find.

Now for Ed and Roy…. With the two alchemists it was outright war. Knocking each other down, whacking each other's head (hurt more for Roy because Ed used his right arm), trampling over each other…. It was quite amusing to watch the two at each other's throat, as the others soon figured out.

They roared and spat, tumbling over the grass, leaping into trees, diving into bushes. Passerby's stopped to watch with the already finished group. They didn't want to get caught in the middle of a fight between the two, because even without alchemy they were a pretty formidable force to be reckoned with.

"GAH! BASTARD, THAT'S MY EGG!"

"NO YOU BRAT I SAW IT FIRST!"

"GIMME IT RIGHT NOW! I WANT THAT WEEK OFF!"

"I WANT A WEEK OFF TOO! I SAID ITS MINE I SAW IT FIRST!"

A bit later all the eggs were accounted for, the group counted the eggs in their baskets. Riza had 37, Falman had 23, Fuery had 34, Havoc had 48, and Breda also had 48. What about Ed, Al, and Roy, you ask? Well, Alphonse gave his to Edward, giving him a total of 99. Roy had 65 eggs.

Nonetheless, Falman, Riza, Fuery, Havoc, and Breda were quite content with the candy and money filled eggs they had gathered. But Roy was furious. "THAT SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED! THAT'S CHEATING, FULLMETAL!"

Hughes gave a nervous shrug. "I don't see how, Al just wanted to give his eggs to Ed. And he won that way. Ed gets a week off!" He grinned at the said red coated alchemist. Ed danced, grinning like a mad man (Which he wasn't far from being).

"MWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I don't have to listen to Colonel Bastard for a whole WEEK!" Ed said in a sing song voice. "Let's go Al! We got a week to stay at home!" He took off, despite the shouts of Roy and the complaining of Al.

As the two darted off, Roy looked at Hughes. "You planned that didn't you?"

Hughes simply gave a grin. "Of course. He needs to act like a kid, albeit a chaotic one. Plus, you two were absolutely hilarious!"

"Shut up Hughes. Just shut up and go home."


End file.
